


ADULT FRIENDSHIP

by Atths2



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Photo Shoots, Rating: NC17, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atths2/pseuds/Atths2
Summary: I was inspired by that famous photo shoot made by Mark Mann and his comments on that particular event. Bless you Mark!
Relationships: Gillian Anderson/David Duchovny
Comments: 13
Kudos: 89





	ADULT FRIENDSHIP

**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanx To Chrystal (ATTHS_TWICE) for beta. You're the best. I seriously don't deserve you. 💕

She arrived forty five minutes early for their scheduled photo shoot. She needed to have her hair and makeup done, not to mention prepare herself to see _him_ ****. Oh bloody hell, she was nervous. She could continue with excuses, but truth to be told, she wanted to be sure and arrive before him so she could know the area, feel more comfortable, and allow her excitement to settle.

It had been awhile since they had seen each other. Two and half months to be precise. Sure, there were periods in the last 23 years where longer stretches of time had elapsed when they hadn’t seen each other, but those were periods when they were married or in a serious relationship, and they were simply keeping to themselves. There were no expectations, except good time spent in a good company.

This time around, however, was different. They had been in and out of this so-called relationship for almost three years now. This time they were spending a lot of time together doing interviews, panels, photo shoots, filming the revival...

And they fucked.

They fucked everywhere and everytime they had the opportunity. They fucked in hotel rooms, in their own places, and in a trailer while filming. They then acted as though nothing had happened, until the next time they fucked again, and it became their normal behaviour as a pattern was set.

Between the two of them, they didn't put a label on their relationship. That was a job for the fans and the press. They were too engrossed with their careers and ****families and they lived on different continents to even consider putting a name to it. For them it was just an adult friendship, no obligations and no commitment. It was working quite fine this way, so why would they change it?

Still, since they had become intimate, she knew that there was no one else for her, and she assumed it was the same for him. Somehow it felt strange to even think that she could end up in a bed with someone else. Also, they didn't really care much for the rumors, because now they were single and they knew there was no one who would be hurt, even if anything were to come out. Talk would stay just talk as long as _they_ were not the ones doing the talking.

Well… she did talk a bit, unlike David, but she was just playing around and giving the fans what they wanted to hear to let their imaginations go wild. She couldn't be serious about it, it was not who she was, and she was having great fun with it.

She never confirmed anything, as there was not really much to confirm anyway. Since they were not exclusive, nobody needed to know who the fuck was heating her bed, and she sure was hoping to heat it tonight.

Nearly three months without sex was a lot, and that was how long it had been since he cornered her in the dressing room similar to this one today.

They had been shooting an interview for TCA right before her flight back to London. She had been wearing a white dress, shorter than her usual style. And she had been wearing no panties under it. He knew, because he had challenged her not to wear them. He had thought she wouldn't dare, but she had. And he had gone wild going down on her when they were interrupted by a knocking on the door. The photographer had been ready for them, and she was left on the verge of an orgasm, with a burning desire between her legs.

For almost three months.

Now, she was in another dressing room, nervously awaiting his arrival. Her makeup was done quite quickly and she was left on her own. When the photographer came in to meet her, she let out a sigh. Good, she could use a distraction.

"Please, do sit if you have time. I'm quite bored," she said, giving him a genuine smile.

So he did.

He kept her company, killing the boredom with some small talk. His name was Mark: a nice, relaxed guy with a biting British sense of humor. She loved it. She could tell this was going to be a great and fun shooting. She relaxed a bit and her good mood took over. It was a good decision to be there earlier.

Half an hour later, David finally showed up. Confident and self-aware as always, he was standing at the door shooting her a wide smile across the small room. And gosh, he was looking good. So very good.

"Hi." She smiled at him from her chair, suddenly feeling a bit dizzy.

 _Must be from the lack of fresh air_ , ****she thought.

"Hi there." He smiled at her and she inhaled deeply, looking him straight in the eyes as he approached her.

She stood up and walked into his waiting arms. As he hugged her, the tension from her body seemed to float away. She was completely drawn into his presence, his effect on her instantaneous. No matter how nervous and tense she was, he could always make her relax with simple eye contact, a smile or a warm hug. She was weak for this man, though she would never admit it to anyone. Sometimes not even to herself.

"Hi, I'm David,” he said, as he let go of her and turned to meet Mark.

"Hello. I'm Mark, your photographer today."

"Nice to meet you Mark." They shook hands.

"Uhmm… I'm gonna leave you guys to get ready. See you in a bit." And he left the room.

"You look great." David approached her and fidgeted with the zip at the front of her dress.

"Thank you." She smiled as she looked up at him.

"You’re not looking bad yourself." She cocked her head and licked her lips.

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"You’re licking your lips."

"Oh, am I?" She smiled wickedly and licked them purposely once again.

She didn't really have to play any games with him, she didn't even have to try and seduce him. For him, it was enough to look into her captivating eyes and inhale her scent, and he was done for, hard as a rock; she was walking sex. Aside from looking gorgeous, she was smart, humble and funny. She made him laugh like no other woman in his life and it was so damn sexy.

But that tongue and her wet lips were his weakness. Back in the day, when they were shooting the original run of the show, he spent countless nights jerking off to ease the built up tension from spending hours beside her and her licking tongue.

She knew what she was doing. She knew how it affected him and she was not backing down.

"Gilliaannn..." he groaned, giving her a warning.

She chuckled, taping and brushing softly over his shoulder and chest, as she removed imaginary threads. Her eyes roamed over his face before stopping at his parted lips.

He noticed her breathing had changed and her chest was rising and falling faster. The dress she was wearing had a deep cut, exposing the swell of her breasts, and now he was the one who was licking his lips.

He pulled her roughly by her tiny waist, their bodies crashing together. She shivered as she felt his hardening groin poking at her lower belly. He left one hand at her waist, holding her close to him as he placed another one at the back of her neck and drew her into a fiery kiss.

Her lips parted instantly and his tongue darted inside her mouth. He was kissing the sense out of her. God, he was an amazing kisser, she never wanted to stop.

But it did stop. He let go off her lips with a pop, leaving them bruised and wet from their mixed saliva.

"Jesus, Gillian..." He stepped back, breathing hard, searching for a wipe to remove her lipstick from his mouth. "We don't have time for this shit. We were supposed to be out already."

She was laughing and cleaning herself too, looking at him in the mirror.

"I'm gonna have to do my makeup again."

He looked at her and she playfully winked at him.

"You devil. You're in a mood today, aren't you?" He laughed and stepped out of the room to call for the makeup girl.

_________________

  
  


After they quickly finished with their touch ups, they finally walked out for their shooting session. Mark, the photographer, was adjusting the lighting that was set around the wooden box where they were supposed to be sitting.

"Heey! You're here!" Mark exclaimed. "So, I was thinking of doing some portrait photos individually and then the two of you together. You'd be seated over there on a box. I just fixed the lightning."

"Yeah, okay. Sounds great," David said.

"Yeah. I can go first." Gillian agreed and went to take her position.

They started with the shooting and it was going well, Mark was chatting with them, and they were laughing. It seemed like they were enjoying their time.

"Ok. Gillian, now can you join David on the box?" Mark asked after they finished with individual photos. "Will that be ok for two of you? There's enough space?"

"Don't worry, we'll squeeze in here." David laughed, as he grabbed Gillian by her hips and pulled her down beside him.

It was quite a tight fit and if she didn't cross her legs and lean toward him, she would be halfway off the box.

"Yeah, there is actually room for three of us here,” she joked. "You could join us. Come on over." She stood up and pulled him over by the hand. She guided him to sit next to David. She asked his assistant to take a photo of them and then she sat on his lap. "You see. There is plenty of room." They laughed as his assistant took some photos of them.

"Now that was fun." He smiled as he stood up and let her sit back on the box. "Back to work. Give me just a moment to prepare the frame for the next shot." He stepped away and adjusted his props.

David placed his hand on her hip and pulled her closer to him, holding her arm with his other hand. Though she would never let anyone lay claim to her as their property, she loved how territorial he acted around her. She had a lot of exceptions when it came to David. He was jealous of basically any man who approached her and though goofing around with Mark did make him laugh, inside she knew he was raging.

His fingers on her skin were burning and heated blood rushed directly to her clit, causing her to squeeze her legs together in order to ease the ache. He had gotten her hot and bothered just moments ago in the dressing room, and now being glued to his warm body, was not helping the situation much.

"I'll keep you from falling, don't worry." He teased, his hand on her hip, burning even through the fabric of her dress.

"You better." She pursed her lips, smiling, trying to hide her arousal.

"Or else?"

She looked at him with hooded eyes, but he was avoiding eye contact. He was looking straight ahead, not wanting to fall for her games. They were amongst people for Christsake, and he could _smell_ ****her . She was dripping wet, he could almost guarantee it. This could accelerate quickly if they both took their foot off the brake.

"Or else?" he repeated, his voice low as he nudged at her hip, still looking ahead.

She leaned closer to him, biting her bottom lip, before she whispered "Or ..."

* CLICK *

  
  


The sound of the camera brought them back to reality. They looked up and noticed Mark stealing their moment.

"Sorry," he said, peeking from behind the camera, grinning at them as he continued to capture photos.

They started to laugh at themselves and how oblivious they were to their surroundings for a moment. David quickly moved his hand from her hip and loosened the grip he had on her arm. She noticed his slight discomfort at being caught in an intimate moment. She grabbed his thigh, giving the photographer more material for his shoot. He winced at her touch, but let her continue with her teasing, knowing how she loved to tease him. Hearing her laugh was like a drug and he craved it.

"I hope you got a good shot." David joked.

"Oh, I have." Mark laughed. "Shall we continue?"

They wrapped the photo session 20 minutes later and said goodbye to Mark before they headed back to the dressing room to get their things.

"You wanna get something to eat?" Gillian asked him while collecting her stuff. "I’m starving. I haven't had anything all day."

"Sure. Did you have anything specific in mind?"

She looked at him with one side of her mouth crooked in a wicked smile.

Oh, she had a lot of things on her mind.

"How about dinner on the terrace of the Ardsley, with the view over Central park?" She stepped slowly towards him. "Is that specific enough?" She was now standing right in front of him, looking up directly into his hazel eyes.

She didn't touch him, but he felt the radiating heat from her body. If they don't leave ASAP he would be in trouble. Again.

"You don't expect me to cook, do you?"

"God, no. I still want to live." She laughed and brushed next to him heading out of the room. "We can order take out. Some Italian, maybe?"

________

  
  


They entered his private elevator that led from the garage to the 19th floor. Once he pressed the button, she pulled him by his hand and pressed her lips to his. They were finally on safe territory and she didn't have to contain herself anymore. He groaned into her mouth and pushed her with his body, slamming her back to the elevator wall. He pressed his hips into her, holding her hands down tightly, not allowing her to move. He knew she loved when he was rough, especially after a while without sex.

"You can't wait for three more minutes until we get to the apartment?" His low voice rumbled, sending shivers down her spine.

"No," she breathed, bucking her hips into him.

His eyes were hooded and dark, piercing through her. His breath became labored and he was hard against her. She knew that look, he was mad. He was like an animal preparing for attack. Some of the best fucks between them had started just like this, and she worried her bottom lip with her teeth in anticipation.

He lowered his head, brushing his lips over her earlobe as he spoke "You had fun today? Flirting with the photographer?" His voice was low, deep, threatening.

 _Shit_.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" He scraped his teeth over her jugular vein and she whimpered, her clit aching for his touch.

Within seconds their mouths crushed in a frenzied kiss. It was a rhetorical question, and he didn't leave any time for her to answer. He was simply letting her know he was going to claim her as his tonight.

He was so driven. His moist, passionate kiss, caused her limbs to become weak. He let go of her hands and slid his arms around her waist, pressing her body firmly against his. He was not gentle, not at all. She moaned as her hands roamed over his body and got lost in the soft mane of his hair.

Her lips were wet on his mouth and her breath hot in his throat. His cock swelled, straining against the crotch of his jeans as desire flooded his loins.

"God Gillian..." He gasped as she sucked on her lower lip. "I… want… you… so… badly."

The elevator bell rang as they arrived at their floor and the doors to his apartment opened. He lifted her up and her legs instantly locked around his waist, her tight dress sliding up and revealing the bare flesh of her thighs. Their mouths stayed locked as he stepped out of the elevator, carrying her through the dark apartment, and directly to his bedroom.

He broke the kiss for the first time since they began, and threw her on the bed. She gasped, sinking down into the soft mattress of his king sized bed.

"You're very gentle,” she said sarcastically, shooting him a cocky smile as she pursed her lips.

"You asked for it." He smirked at her.

"Did I?"

It was dark in the room, but there was some moonlight coming in through the window. It was making enough light for her to see his quick motions of undressing. It didn't take long to see his naked body in all it's glory in front of her. For a man his age, he looked amazing. He was working out and it was visible on his firm chest and arms. Oh, those arms...

She licked her lips, fixating her gaze at his crotch standing upright and hard as a rock. He growled, reaching down and pulling her by the legs until her ass was at the end of the bed. He kneeled, quickly pushing her skirt up to her waist and ripped off her soaked panties in one move. She grunted as the material scratched her skin over her hip bone. There would be marks there tomorrow for sure.

He parted her legs, placing them on his shoulders and sank his tongue directly between her wet folds. She squirmed at the contact raising her ass up.

"Fuck David!" she screamed, as he stroked and circled her throbbing clit. Ripples of pleasure shot through every inch of her body. God, he was so good with his tongue. So fucking good.

He pushed his tongue into her moistness, penetrating and pulsing hard before he joined one and then a second finger inside of her. Her juices were pouring as she arched her back and grabbed the sheets with her fists.

"Ahhh..." He was fucking her with his fingers, hard and fast while sucking on her swollen bud of nerves as she squeezed her thighs around his head. He must have been fighting for air down there, but she was in a heady trance as her body spasmed out of control. The orgasm shattered her body, making her scream his name in a nonstop chant.

She relaxed her legs on his shoulders and he got up, pushing her up the bed. He unzipped her dress, exposing her naked body. He tossed it away and separated her legs as he knelt in between them. She was still catching her breath, recovering from her orgasm, but he didn't plan to give her any time to recover. He took his thick, nine inch cock into his hand, and pumped it twice before placing himself at her entrance and pushing inside in one swift motion.

"Ahh, Fuck you!" She twitched at his aggressive penetration, but the feeling of his thick cock stretching her walls, made her blood rush back to her swollen lips. The heat at their joining caused her pleasurable ache and she started to pant.

"Oh, I am,” he breathed, as he started to pump into her, faster and harder and she wrapped her legs around him, rocking against him, as she moaned in pleasure.

"Fuck Gillian, you're so fucking hot... and wet." He groaned, his cock throbbing deep inside of her. He lifted her legs higher, placing them up on his shoulders and it changed the angle of penetration, his thrusts deep and hard.

"Yeah... God you feel so good." She closed her eyes and her mouth gaped in a silent cry as he hit the right spot inside of her that made her lose control. Her face grimaced and she groaned in ecstasy "Oh, GOD ... DAVID! "

He pulled out of her and she gasped as the fullness of him left her. He rolled her over and turned her around so she was on her hands and knees. He took her by her hips, pulling her ass higher and pushed back inside. He was picking up the pace of his rhythm as he plunged into her deeply and pulled out again.

She looked at him over her shoulder. His strong chest muscles were tightening as he was fucking her, the sweat from his forehead dripping onto her buttocks, his face flushed as he bit his lip and his darkened eyes gazed at her.

"You like this?" he asked her with a smile.

"Yes! God YES!" she murmured. "Fuck me harder!"

His pace quickened as he dipped his fingers into the flesh of her hips, no doubt leaving marks, her ass in the air. He was slamming deep into her over and over, the sounds of wet, slapping flash filling the room. She thought he might rip her open with the force he used.

"Oh Jesus!" Her knees started to buckle, her thighs quivered, as inarticulate sounds left her throat. "AHH..UGHH..."

She buried her head into the pillow in front of her, no longer able to hold herself on her hands anymore. "David...fuck... SHIT!!!" she cried out, her muscles clenched around his thrusting cock as another climax spread through her.

Seeing her come undone beneath him, hearing her raspy, muffled shouts as she was coming, his control started to break. He drove deeper inside of her as her pussy milked his cock.

"Fuck! Damn!" He tensed and shouted her name as he spilled deep inside of her, twitching and shuddering, before he collapsed on top of her.

A few moments passed in silence before he moved the blonde locks from her neck, placing a soft kiss there. He rolled over, slipping out of her, and she shivered at the sudden loss of his body heat. She was still laying on her stomach, spent, and breathing hard.

"I missed you,” he whispered, staring at the ceiling.

She turned her head to face him with a smile and he smiled back.

"I'm still hungry." she said, and they both started to laugh.

“Well, give me a bit and I think I can help you out.”

“Food, David. I need food,” she answered, and he laughed, getting out of the bed and walking out of the room, his naked ass always a pleasure to see.

“Italian, right?” He called out.

“Anything is fine, as long as you get that sweet ass back in here,” she called back, rolling onto her back and closing her eyes as she breathed deeply, her body still humming. She heard him laughing before he called in a take out order, knowing what she wanted without asking.

The bed dipped and she opened her eyes as he laid down beside her, with a smile on his face. She touched his cheek and searched his eyes.

“The food will be here in about thirty minutes,” he whispered and she nodded.

“I missed you too,” she whispered, her heart pounding as she admitted it to him.

“I know,” he whispered, kissing her softly, his hand on her breast as she arched into his touch, the feel of his fingers on her flesh once more igniting a fire inside of her.

“Thirty minutes, huh?” she breathed and he grinned as he kissed her throat, his tongue following a path down her body, ready to take full advantage of those thirty minutes.

And then the rest of the night...


End file.
